dracula_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Races The following is a compiled list of each of the playable races in the RP. It should also be noted that each and every race can be both good or evil, or also in a grey area. It is important upon creating your character you discuss the creation with a mod, as each character will have their own impact on the storyline. Stats Key Height: Short - Shorter than average human height (5'5 and below) Average - Average human height (5'6 - 6') Tall - Taller than average human height (6'1 - 6'6) Huge - Substantially taller than human height (6'7 +) Massive - Towers over an average human, sometimes by dozens of feet (Over 10') Physical Strength: Poor - Weak physical strength Average - Average physical strength Strong - Above average physical strength Powerful - Well above average physical strength God-Like - Immense physical strength Magical Ability: Non-Existant - Unable to use magic Low - Low magical ability Average - Average magical ability High - Strong magical ability Powerful - Well above average magical ability God-Like - Immense magical ability Humans Humans are, and always have been the dominant species of the world. Created by God in the form of the first man and woman, they since grew like wildfire, now numbering over seven billion throughout the world, inhabiting every corner. While not gifted with any supernatural abilities, humans have shown themselves to be incredibly resourceful and with an exceedingly strong will to survive. They have always run the goings on in Earth, and it is not much different today, controlling everything there is to control aside from aspects that stay outside of mortal touch. Humans can fall prey to vampires, becoming the undead themselves, and they can themselves become demons through the study of demonology and the gift of Satan. Height: Short - Tall Physical Strength: Poor - Strong Magical Ability: Non Existant Vampires The original vampire was created by Satan himself, both a gift and a curse. After his descent into Hell, Satan took particular curiosity in the betrayer of Christ, Judas Iscariot and decided to both reward and punish the man, Satan himself being the ultimate deciever and the Prince of Lies. He cast Judas back onto the earthly plane, but as a creature neither living nor dead. Judas was endowed with many supernatural abilities, strength, speed, the ability to influence and hypnotise others, turn himself into the form of a bat or a wolf, or even mist, and many more. However, with these new found powers came the curse of an immortal life, and a thirst for the blood of his fellow humans to sustain him. Driven to feed, his bite infected his victims with the same vampiric curse he possessed and slowly but surely, vampires started to spread. As the elder vampire, Judas was always the strongest, and with each new generation line, a vampire is made with slightly less power than their sire. Vampires cannot be turned back into humans, nor can they be turned into demons. On becoming a vampire, a person's true form is that of bat-like creatures, with higher ranking vampires being able to change between their true form and a human form, as opposed to being stuck in their bestial look. Many vampires tend to live away from human presence, in old mansions and such, maintaining their aristocratic past. The only true way to kill a vampire is through direct sunlight, or by staking them in the heart and then beheading them. Height: Short - Tall Physical Strength: Poor - Powerful Magical Ability: Low - Powerful Demons Demons are the inhabitants of Hell, and the direct creations of Satan himself. They come in every shape and size, every look, and different variations of power. As of the last century in particular, Satan has amassed the demons to take over the realm of Earth for him, and as such, may demons have now intergrated into society, disgusing themselves as humans. The highest among these are Satan's own children, who through any means necessary, have risen to some of the highest positions of authority to be found in the modern world, from CEOs to bankers, to award winning scientists, politicians and religious leaders. Those who are considered witches/warlocks are also classed as demons, as the way to the dark arts is only unlockable through the study of demonology and the blessing of the Devil himself. Like vampires, demons are immortal, though many are much easier to kill off, with only higher ranking ones being more difficult to destroy. Height: Short - Massive Physical Strength: Poor - God-like Magical Ability: Non existant - God-Like